Breaking the Rules
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Not being happy about being back at Hogwarts and the fact that he must play by children’s rules when he is an adult, Ron decides to slowly rebel by getting Hermione to break few rules, which, with some coaxing, she is more than willing to do.


**Title: **Breaking the Rules**  
Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**  
Rating: **NC-17 (the fun rating *wiggles brows*)**  
Warnings: **Filthy sex, cursing, broom cupboards, Ron outwitting Hermione, a Head Boy and Girl being bad, etc.**  
When: **A few months after the events of _Deathly Hallows_.**  
Summary:** Not being happy about being back at Hogwarts and the fact that he must play by children's rules when he is an adult, Ron decides to slowly rebel by getting Hermione to break few rules, which, with some coaxing, she is more than willing to do.**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns.I play. Though, I'll gladly take any Weasley that she sends my way.**  
Author's Note: **This is AU in that it Ron returns to Hogwarts with Hermione instead of heading to the Auror Corps with Harry, as the epilogue canon suggests, but is canon disregarding the epilogue, because really, who likes the epilogue? And this is a belated birthday gift for the incredible mugglemama (so sorry I couldn't get this up at emi_lovin in time), Emily, we haven't known each other long, but you're amazing and you're incredibly talented, and you deserve so much Ron peen, especially since you're willing to share. I also think I may have ideas to make this into a series.

Ron hated being back at Hogwarts. Not to say he hadn't loved the six years he'd spent here getting into trouble and shenanigans with Harry and Hermione, fighting the Dark Lord, and Hermione. It was just different now. Back then, he'd been a child, he'd belonged here, now he was two years past being an adult and instead of being off living life he was back at school. He'd helped defeat the Dark Lord, he'd destroyed a Horcrux, and he was nineteen years old, stuck at Hogwarts because his girlfriend had looked at him with those sad eyes and he hadn't been able to tell her that her 'no'.

Ron wanted nothing more than to have taken Kingsley's offer to become an Auror, no N.E.W.T.'s, no exams, just straight to training, but Hermione had turned him down and expected he and Harry to do the same. Harry had jumped at the chance and Ron had backed down, because for once he wanted to consider Hermione's feelings. Hell, even Neville had taken the offer. He was a chump.

And he regretted it every single day.

He loved seeing her every day, he loved being Head Boy, and Quidditch Captain, but the rules, they killed him.

Ron hadn't ever been one to stick to the rules, anyone who had ever heard of him or Harry knew how much they broke the rules, but they'd usually been breaking them to save lives, now there was no on to save, no evil to battle, just tests and papers, and helping rebuild the destroyed parts of the school. He had no reason to break rules other than to break them and land in detention. And without Harry, it wasn't as fun. Hermione downright refused to be anything but a prime example to the younger students. She took her duties as Head Girl seriously.

"_We're examples, Ronald. If the younger students can't respect and look to us for guidance, then we shouldn't be wearing these badges."_ She scolded him almost on a daily basis.

Mad woman, she drove him insane. But he loved her. He loved her enough to miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime and he loved her enough to endure the rest of the school year and N.E.W.T.'s.

If anyone ever doubted him, that was all the proof in the world that he loved her more than anything in the world.

But all the love didn't damper his desire to break the rules, just to prove that he wasn't some child, that he could live a little.

Perhaps he could get Hermione in on the fun.

He smiled, knowing that Hermione had one weakness that he could exploit. And he had a childhood fantasy he could finally live out.

"To class, now! The hallways are not for first-years to dally in during class time!" Hermione stood in the middle of the hallway, her arms crossed, cheeks red, and hair falling out of its tie and into her face.

"That's right, class!" Ron tried not to laugh, she really was amusing. He crossed his arms and leered at the frightened children until they scampered off. Leaning against a wall, he watched her for a moment before walking towards her, smirking.

"Head Girl, shouldn't you be in class as well?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald, it's our free period, you know that."

Ron moved behind her, his fingers trailing over her uniform, tracing her spine. "Too bad, I wouldn't mind being forced to punish you."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, but true to Hermione fashion, she regained her composer quickly.

"I'm afraid no punishment is in order today, _Mr_. Weasley."

"Shame, I wouldn't mind seeing that arse red with my handprint."

Her cheeks went red, the color spreading over her neck. "Ronald! Language!"

Ron kissed the back of her neck, making her jump. "Will you give me detention if I say it again?"

Hermione turned on her hell, face flushed, daggers coming out of her eyes. "I will do no such thing. Now if you will excuse me, I have round to do."

She began to stalk off, but Ron called after her. "It's a shame, Hermione. I used to tell Harry he was being an arse when he said you wouldn't know how to survive without Hogwarts. I think he may be right. Go do your rounds, but remember, you can't do around yelling at everyone in the real world."

He turned, took three steps, then stopped, smirking.

She came right after him, ready to give him a tongue lashing.

A lecture was on her lips, her mouth was open, ready for it, but Ron turned around so quickly she never saw him coming until his mouth was over hers. Hermione pushed against him, but he used the time to pull her into the broom cupboard, where he'd been sure to land himself in front of when he got her mad.

She really was easy. Get her mad, she'd lose her head, then he could attack. It would be sadly predictable if it wasn't so much fun.

Hermione seemed to catch onto it all because she started kissing him back.

Locking the door, Ron pressed her against it. More room would be nice, but Ron wasn't picky, besides, such tight spaces meant he had no choice but to simply fuck her silly against the door. No, no complaints there.

Hoisting her up, Ron began slipping off her lacy knickers, but she stopped him. Breaking their kiss and taking a moment to catch her breath, Hermione shook her head furiously.

"Ronald, we can't. This is Hogwarts, there are rul-"

"Rules were meant to be broken, Hermione. After all, is there any other rule left that we haven't broken at this school?"

Hermione bit her lip. He wished she wouldn't do that, it made him randy as hell when she did that.

"But, if we got caught-"

"So what? We're adults, Hermione. We defeated Voldemort, we're allowed some excitement every once in awhile."

She huffed.

"Right, school work is-never mind. Sex is more exciting."

She blushed. "While I don't deny that I find it to be-enjoyable, I will not have sex with you in a broom cupboard at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley."

"Blowjob?"

"RONALD!"

He leaned forward and placed his lips on her jugular. Hermione sucked in a breath, which sounded more like a hiss. He finger traced the inside of her thigh.

"What if I'm really quick about it?"

Hermione scoffed. "As if."

"Hey, I don't think any other woman in this world would complain."

Leave it to him to have the one girl who would scoff at such stamina.

"I was-I just don't-will you stop-no, there." Ron smirked. Kissing various parts of her neck always did the trick.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

Hermione bit her lip again and he was tempted to bite it for her. Maybe he woul-

Hermione began nodding and Ron leaned forward and did just what he'd been thinking about. Kissing her a moment later, he finished pulling off her knickers.

"But remember, be quick about it. We have McGonagall's class soon."

As if talking about McGonagall and class would get it up any sooner. "I'll try my best," he assured her, kissing her again.

Tucking her knickers in his pocket, Ron ran his hand over her tight arse, smirking. He gave it a squeeze, wishing he was in a position to spank it. She deserved it for all of her talking about speeding things up. By all rights, he should take his time, but the thought of encountering an angry McGonagall made his mind up for him.

Pressing that delicious arse against the wall, Ron pressed himself against her thigh, fingers exploring her curls. With his free hand, Ron released his cock, his fist wrapping around it, ready to get himself ready.

Hermione's hand covered his and she broke their kiss, shaking her head. "No, let me."

Ron promptly let go and watched as she took him in her hand with a small groan. The look in her eyes was almost feral and it was sexy as hell.

Tugging open her blouse with his teeth, Ron's fingers spread her open before one slipped in, causing Hermione to whimper quietly and give him a hard squeeze. "Blood Hell, Hermione," he muttered, biting the top of her cleavage for good measure. Squeezing one more finger into her tight body, Ron proceeded to fuck her with his fingers, his tongue running over the tops of her breasts while she worked at getting him good and hard.

Ron groaned and thrust into her hand as his cock twitched, telling him it wanted more than just a hand to satisfy it.

Pulling his fingers out of her, Ron kissed her deeply. Pushing her skirt up, Ron held her in place while guiding himself to her opening. Locking eyes with her, Ron pushed in, roughly. They'd been through this enough times that Ron didn't care about being gentle with her, Hermione enjoyed it any way he gave it to her and she'd been the one to request speediness, which in Ron's book almost meant being a tiny bit rough with her.

Slipping out of her, Ron pushed himself back in and repeated it until he was literally getting lost in fuck.

Being inside of Hermione was always the best feeling in the world. No matter how many times they fucked, she was always tight, which made the entire act feel much more amazing. Maybe it was because of his size or the way she clenched from time to time, but the tightness was the best part.

The second best part? The noises that came out of her mouth.

A whimper, squeal, squeak, whatever it was, were they not in the middle of sex, it would be comical, but because they were it was sexy as hell.

And then there was the way she would scrunch up her face or bite her lip.

She was perfect for him and he enjoyed being the only person who got to experience her like this.

"Ron, I-oh fuck."

He smiled. Oh yeah, there was the cursing too. His prim, proper Hermione disappeared and a new, vulgar Hermione emerged and she just made him fuck harder.

Hermione bit down harder on her lip, as if she was trying not to scream. As hot as it was to witness, Ron preferred hearing her scream his name. Leaning forward and biting down on the front of her bra, right were her nipple lay hidden, he gave her a hard thrust out of rhythm before continuing.

"Ronald!" He smirked, the cries were coming now.

As soon as he was sure she would alert the entire castle to their activity, she came, her walls clenching around his throbbing cock, eliciting a loud moan from him. But Ron was nowhere near done with her yet. All of that had been for her, now it was his turn.

Lowering her to the ground, he held her in place until her legs stopped shaking. Kissing her forehead, Ron turned her so that she was facing the wall. Hermione didn't even bother asking; she just smirked and placed her hands against the cool stone to hold herself in place.

Lifting her skirt, Ron gave her arse three hard slaps. Once her bum was nice and red, he leaned forward and bit down on her shoulder. Spreading her legs apart, Ron buried himself back into her with a groan. As much as he loved her tits, the view of her arse was an even better one.

Pulling her hair back, Ron kissed her neck, thrusting into her as quickly as he could. The sound of his balls slapping against her creamy, delicious arse filled the tiny broom cupboard. Music to his ears.

"Come on, Hermione. One more time, for me."

He gave her a smack on the arse as encouragement.

His hand slipped over her breasts, down between her legs. Running his thumb over her clit, he gave it a pinch. Hermione whimpered, the clenching starting again, egging Ron on.

Speeding up, he bit into her shoulder. He was going to finish soon and he wanted to bring her over once more before he did so, just to say that he had.

Giving her clit another pinch, Ron felt her tighten around his with a shudder and she came again. That was all Ron needed to finally let go and he came with a few final thrust, whispering her name in her ear in a soft grunt.

Casting a cleansing charm, they both pulled away from one another and dressed quickly. There were sounds coming down the hall, class was out.

"Ron, where are my knickers?"

He grinned, knowing they were still hidden in his pocket. "No idea, Hermione." He kissed her.

"But Ron-"

"Now, Ms. Granger, I think you've broken enough rules for one day, missing class to search for lost knockers shouldn't be another one."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll be wanting those back."

"Or else?"

She slid up to him and placed a small kiss on his neck. "Oh, I think a week's worth of detention will suffice."

"How about a spanking instead?"

"I'll consider it."

She was evil.

"Do I at least get this 'detention' with you?"

Hermione slipped her hand in his pocket, stealing back her knickers.

"Nope. Filch."

She turned and left the closet, a smirk on her face.

Ron stood there for a moment, not really caring that she'd taken his trophy, he'd still gotten her to break her precious little-

"Hey, wait!"

Hermione ignored him and Ron felt himself growing hard again after realizing she'd walked away without the knickers on.

Perhaps sticking around would prove to be worth it after all.


End file.
